


Troppo veloce

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Bishounen, Boys In Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiship, Nakama, Nakamaship, OT5, Panic Attacks, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, multi-ship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Faceva troppo male.Shin non capiva perché, un cuore che batteva avrebbe dovuto significare vita…Invece, nel suo caso, era dolore, accadeva quando le emozioni esplodevano in una maniera insopportabile, si sfogavano tutte nel suo cuore, facevano accelerare i battiti e il cuore balzava in gola, pulsava fino a soffocarlo.
Relationships: Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	Troppo veloce

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda – Marica Heather-chan Gravano  
> Prompt : Palpito  
> Titolo: Troppo veloce  
> Fandom: Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi: Tutti e cinque ^^  
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, angst, introspettivo, sentimentale

**Troppo veloce**

Faceva troppo male.

Shin non capiva perché, un cuore che batteva avrebbe dovuto significare vita…

Invece, nel suo caso, era dolore, accadeva quando le emozioni esplodevano in una maniera insopportabile, si sfogavano tutte nel suo cuore, facevano accelerare i battiti e il cuore balzava in gola, pulsava fino a soffocarlo.

Prima o poi il momento sarebbe giunto in cui non sarebbe più stato in grado di tollerare quel battito, a volte desiderava solo che il suo cuore facesse silenzio, per quanto terribile potesse risultare il significato di un tale desiderio.

Lo coglieva nei momenti più inattesi, diventava imprevedibile, sapeva solo che cominciava a fare rumore, troppo rumore… un cuore che urlava insieme alla sua testa piena di troppe cose.

Quella volta accadde in cucina.

Stava lavando i piatti e il dolore giunse, una pugnalata in mezzo al petto, il cuore che saltava nella gola e poi un palpito dopo l’altro sempre più veloci, una corsa folle, come se si trovasse sulle montagne russe.

Un piatto gli scivolò via dalla mano, da un universo lontano giunse il rumore dei cocci infranti, la vista gli si annebbiò.

Erano le lacrime, ma anche il capogiro che gli impediva di vedere bene, i suoi sensi si offuscarono uno ad uno.

Cadde all’indietro, ma non toccò mai terra, perché venne raccolto da tante braccia che lo sollevarono, lo fecero sdraiare su una superficie morbida, probabilmente il divano di casa.

Quattro mani si posarono sul suo petto, laddove il cuore sembrava impazzito; anche la sua mano riuscì, con fatica, a sollevarsi, per andarsi a posare su quell’intreccio di dita e si aggrappò ad esse, con tutta la forza della sua disperazione.

Il calore di quelle mani raggiunse il suo cuore, tutte insieme lo accarezzarono, lo protessero, gli sussurrarono che poteva calmarsi, perché se anche gli altri quattro cuori erano lì, non c’era nulla che dovesse temere.

Funzionava…

Funzionava sempre…

La mente si zittiva, il cuore smetteva di urlare e di voler fuggire dal petto e restavano solo le loro mani, tutte unite e lui sapeva che lo avrebbero tirato a galla, ogni volta che l’abisso avesse tentato di trascinarlo con sé.


End file.
